A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light deflecting apparatus which deflects a direction of light by using a liquid crystal device.
B) Description of the Related Art
Glasses using liquid crystal shutters for watching three-dimensional images have been suggested (for example, refer to JPA H6-178325). This kind of glasses for three-dimensional imaging (hereinafter the 3D glasses) makes light on a left eye side pass through it but shades light on a right eye side when displaying images for a left eye for three-dimensional images, whereas it makes light on a right eye side pass through it but shades light on a left eye side when displaying images for a right eye for three-dimensional images. The crystal liquid shutter used in that kind of 3D glasses uses a polarizer so that optical transmittance is hardly improved. A novel technique for optical devices which can be applied to 3D glasses is desired.
Recently researches on a cholesteric blue phase for liquid crystal material have been carried out, and a technique for enlarging an appearance temperature range of a cholesteric blue phase by a polymer stabilization process has been suggested (for example, refer to JPA 2003-327966).